the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Natural satellite
Were you looking for Earth's Moon? The natural satellites of a planet that orbit around. As of 2015, there are over 181 moons in the Solar System. List of Moons Click the link below to see the full list of moons . | | V V List of Natural Satellites Trivia *The largest moon in the Solar System is Jupiter's moon, Ganymede. *Asteroids can also have moons. The asteroid Ida has a moon named Dactyl. *Earth's moon is the fifth largest moon in the Solar System. *Most moons aren't rounded by their own gravity. Largest moons 1. Ganymede Ganymede is the largest moon in the Solar System. It is larger than the planet Mercury, and revolves around the planet Jupiter. It was one of the four original moons of Jupiter, called the Galilean Moons. 2. Titan Titan is the second largest moon. It is a moon of Saturn, and it is also larger than the smallest planet, Mercury. 3. Callisto The third largest moon is Callisto, a moon of Jupiter. It is one of the four Galilean Moons. 4. Io Io is the fourth largest moon in the Solar System. It revolves around Jupiter, and it is also a Galilean Moon. 5. Moon The Moon is the 5th largest moon in our Solar System. It is also the only body in space we have walked on besides Earth. It appears as the largest object in the night sky. It is the only large moon that revolves around a terrestrial planet. Smallest Moons 1. S/2009 S 1 S/2009 S 1 is a 'propeller moonlet' of Saturn orbiting at a distance of about 117,000 kilometres (73,000 mi), in the outer part of Saturn's B Ring, and with an approximate diameter of 400 meters (1,300 ft). 2. Aegaeon Aegaeon, also Saturn LIII (provisional designation S/2008 S 1), is a natural satellite of Saturn. Its discovery was announced by Carolyn Porco of the Cassini Imaging Science Team on March 3, 2009, from observations taken on August 15, 2008. 3. Dactyl Small satellite named Dactyl orbits Ida. Dactyl, officially (243) Ida I Dactyl (/ˈdæktɨl/ DAK-til) was discovered in images taken by the Galileo spacecraft during its flyby in 1993. These images provided the first direct confirmation of an asteroid moon. At the time, it was separated from Ida by a distance of 90 kilometres (56 mi), moving in a prograde orbit. 4. Methone Methone is a very small natural satellite of Saturn lying between the orbits of Mimas and Enceladus. 5. Polydeuces Polydeuces, or Saturn XXXIV (34), is a small natural satellite of Saturn that is co-orbital with the moon Dione and librates around its trailing Lagrangian point (L5). Moonlets Moonlet is an informal term for a particularly small natural satellite. In astronomical literature, it has been used in at least two situations: A belt of objects embedded in a planetary ring, as in Saturn's A Ring or S/2009 S 1 in the B Ring ("propeller" moonlets) or in Saturn's F Ring.3 Occasionally for asteroid moons, such as the moons of 87 Sylvia. The smallest moonlet so far is S/2009 S 1